Outlaws of Love
by Dramioneismylife6
Summary: Im not good at these things, but its an emotional rollercoaster. It's a dramione and it takes a while for them to fall in love and we will see where this goes. oh it's rated M just in case.


**A/N: Hey guys this is a new story called outlaws of love it's dark and sad and emotional so if you want fluff no offense but get out.**

* * *

Chapter 1 After Battle  
She stood there and looked around her. Everything had happened so quickly, one second Voldemort was there and the next he was just…gone. Now everything seemed to be moving a little slower than before. Emotions were all over the place. relief and joy because of the defeat. Grief because of the losses. Finally confusion, confusion about what comes next, because if Hermione really thought about it her whole life starting at first year was about defeating Voldemort. This war had controlled every aspect of her life and now it was over. She had no home to go to; and her home away from home had been, for the most part, destroyed.  
She knew these were the people. The people she would know, care for, and protect for the rest of her life. She just didn't want to be around them just now, besides everyone was now scrambling around looking for their own important loved ones, dead or alive. Not Hermione. Hermione stood and watched and suddenly her feet started moving without her permission. She walked by all the bodies and her eyes drew her to one in particular. Fred, the brotherly figure she had loved since she had been introduced to him. He lay there so cold and dead and her feet dragged themselves in his direction. She knelt down next to his body and kissed his forehead her lips turning cold against his skin. She picked her head up and saw tears running down his face and for a second she thought he was alive. Then reality settled in as she realized those were her tears, she was crying, NOT Fred, and he was just as cold and dead as he was a few minutes ago. She turned her head and saw Tonks' and Remus' lifeless bodies,  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered remembering their child that came into the world, not long ago. Remus had been almost as close to her as Fred was. He taught her and helped her and gave her wise advice. She remembered him and the silent tears just came faster.  
She got up and started the walk through the ruins wondering what would happen to it all. They may try to rebuild the school, but what if…what if they just left it, made it a museum a moneymaker for the ministry. She closed her eyes as she saw the picture in her head so easily. She then saw it, a little tiny hole under what used to be the staircase. A tiny hole big enough to fit just her. She took her chance, realizing she needed privacy. She couldn't help the loud sob that ripped through her right before she took a step towards the small space. She took three steps before her legs gave out, and she had to drag her tired body the rest of the way. She curled up in a ball in her little cave, letting the darkness hug her. Finally, she was alone with her thoughts. She felt the pain and holes in her heart as she thought about all the misfortune. Her parents memories had been lost, Teddy now had no parents and she lost friends, and the worst part was that the man she considered her brother, Fred, was gone forever. Not all was lost, she knew that but she couldn't help but notice that which had been lost. She heard the calls of her friends. They were concerned about her safety, but she couldn't face them just yet.  
It felt like she sat there forever, drowning in her own darkness. After a while she ran out of tears, and she knew that it was time to face the world again. She watched her two best friends walk by calling her name, but she didn't have the courage to call out to them. She waited for a while before crawling out of her little hiding place. She stood and left the safety of the darkness in her little corner. She followed the path she saw them take, and it wasn't long before she came upon them. Just in time, another minute and they would have been wandering into the forbidden forest.  
"Harry? Ron? Where have you been I have been looking all over for you?" She smoothly lied.  
"Hermione didn't you hear us calling your name?" Harry responded.  
"No," she said as Ron ran up to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Are you ok Hermione?" He asked grabbing her hands in his.  
"Yes I'm fine," she lied again.  
He just nodded and led her away, Harry following after them. They walked into the castle and were greeted by everyone with cheering and yelling. They nodded and said hello's and waved and accepted pats on the back. It took a few minutes for the excitement to die down. Harry got up and stood on the top step of the entrance to Hogwarts and dragged Hermione and Ron with him.  
"Today we did something great. Today we defeated the most powerful dark wizard in history," He started.  
"But we suffered losses on this journey to greatness, and now we only have each other. No one else knows what we have been through," Hermione interrupted.  
"We will never forget those that have fallen in this war, and we will always carry their legacies with us," Ron added.  
"But now it is time to heal, time to rebuild, and finally time to live our lives without having to constantly look over our shoulders!" Harry exclaimed as the crowed erupted into cheers.  
He waited for the cheers to die down before starting again, "Now it is time that we come together to try and rebuild a place that we all know and love. Perhaps one of the biggest casualties in this war…Hogwarts a place that at one time was a home away from home to all of us," The crowed cheered again.  
He waited, "Please now all of you go home to your families, get taken care of and Headmistress McGonagall will let us all know the plan of action for this place that we all love."  
The three of them all stepped of the steps and left the crowed behind. Ron told his family they would all be at the burrow in a little bit. Hermione and Ron followed Harry, Ron going on about the power Harry now has the entire way. Much to Her and Ron's surprise Harry didn't want all the power. He only used the wand to repair his own, and surprisingly placed the Elder Wand back into Dumbledores grave. Leaving the high power behind to forever lie with his old hero.


End file.
